


Miraculous Smut requests.

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chains, Cheating, False Identity, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm going to take some miraculous smut requests. Read chapter 1 for rules.
Comments: 42
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Rules and requests

Introduction

Ok. So I'll be taking requests for short smutcentric one shots for miraculous characters. Ill list a few things I will and won't do 

So first I want to say that this is first and formostly to practice my writing so I dont get rusty and to improve in general. That is my disclaimer for if my writing doesn't seem up to par, don't expect me to go completely above and beyond for these requests or my grammer to be perfect.

Second, is that I won't accept everything. Im still fairly new to this sort of thing so while I am trying to improve I won't commit to anything too out of my comfort zone. That being said I'm ok with quite a bit I think.

Ok so actual rules. 

I will accept any pairings of characters I can, but you should know my experience is mostly with straight couples but I'll try my best with any other kind of pairings as well.

Also, I'm trying to keep this from going to extreme. So I won't be writing any extreme fetishes, like scat, feet worship, overly intense bdsm (like with full body crosses and what not) or any graphic character death or gore. That said, I am experimenting, so while I wont write some one getting stabbed to death, I will write more basic rape plots or slightly kinkier sex scenes should they be suggested.

Now I will say that I will be writing the ones that interest me the most first, and that I may not get to all of them. But I will try to do as much as I can for a while.

Fell free to ask in the comments below, by suggesting the pairing and basic plot or idea.

Also comments are appreciated, but id like to keep discourse to a minimum, so try to keep ship bashing or arguing out of the comments. Thanks.

Have fun. I hope you enjoy.

Ok. So just to answer a few questions.

I would like a short plot for what you want written, 

I will not do any kind of water sports, incest, or vore.

Anal play is fine, cheating is fine, groups up to 4 is fine, and age difference is fine. 

If there are anymore questions I'll update this later.


	2. Copy cat x ladybug (noncon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug gets more than she bargained for when investigating Theo's hideout.

Ladybug sighed as she landed in the window of the warehouse. She had alot on her mind today and a no good identity snatcher dirtying her partners good name was the last thing she had needed. She had been lucky enough to find Adrien's cell phone quickly, delete her embarrassing message and then pit it back. Ladybug strecthed up out of her crouch when she felt she was alone and took in her surroundings. She could tell from the famous paintings scattered about that she was in the right place. She reached out for her yo yo to call cat when something caught her eye

In the middle of the room, standing on a pedestal, was the statue of a cat.

Ladybug stared at it. Why on earth was that there? As far as she had seen, the copy cat had only really taken paintings, and the odd statue hardly seemed any sort of expansive, and it surly couldn't have been a work of art.

Ladybug began to slowly approach the statue, glancing around herself to make sure this wasnt some kind of distraction. Once she had made it to the front of the statue, she studied it for a moment.

Maybe this led to a secret entrance? No, the akuma victim would have had no time set up an entire secrat entrance. Maybe it was his akumatized object?

Ladybug absentmindedly held out a hand towards the statue, intent on further inspection, when several cuffed chains shot out from the floor. Ladybug tried to leap away on instinct but had already been caught. 

Ladybug tried to shake free but to no avail, when she heard a set hands begin to slow clap.

"Well, well, well, I must say I didnt expect to catch you so soon, but what can I say? Curiosity killed th- Wait a... L-Ladybug?!

Ladybug looked up to the bewildered and flustered Chat duplicate. Had he been hoping to catch the real Chat Noir with this?

"Oh- oh, ah jeez, umm. I uh. I really wasnt expecting this." Copy chat muttered as he approached the ensnared heroine. As he got closer Marinette caught the sheepish and blushing.

Ladybug was about to speak out to try and maybe reason with the victim when a hardened look crossed his face and the ominous purple outline of hawk moth crossed over his eyes. 

"No not yet, I want to wait for Chat Noir first. Its no fun if he doesnt get to see me win." Copy Chat said aloud. Ladybug stayed silent, glaring defiantly at the imposter as he continued his conversation with her nemesis.

Copy cat appeared to give into whatever Hawkmoth's demands had been as he exclaimed. "Fine, fine! Can I at least have some privacy with her first? I want to prove how much better I am than that stupid Tomcat."

Ladybug huffed indignantly. Chat Noir was a lot of things, but stupid wasnt ine of them. She was about to tell her captor as much when he turned on her violently. A new found leer in his eye that sent a terrible shiver down her spine. The akuma came closer to her as he spoke.

"Sorry about this my beutiful love bug, but Hawkmoth wants those earnings as soon as possible. But he did say I could play with you a little before your EX arrives. 

Ladybug wanted to ask what in the neck he meant by ex, when the sound of a zipper being undone. Ladybugs eyes widened as Copy Chat began to pull the bell tab down and open his suit to show off his bare chest. She might have been impressed with Chat Noirs physique if the implementations of what was about to happen to her didnt hit like a weight of bricks.

Marinette tryed scrambling back from the Akuma as fast as she could but the chains kept her locked in place. Marinette began to plead, speaking for the first time since she arrived. 

"Wait, hold on, y-you don't want to do this, hawk moth is *hurk*" her pleading is cut off as Copy Chat grabs her by the jaw, holding her moth open wide, preventing her from speaking.

"Now now," sounded Copy Chat, as her cupped her face, giving her a look that made her knees weak with fear. A look of longing like Chat often gave but with a underlying tone of twisted arousal. "Its alright bugaboo, you and I are going to have so much fun that you're going think of that mangy freak as a complete loser. He could never compare to me, and I'm going to prove it.

Copy chat then grasped a remote that began to make the chains pull back into the floor, pulling ladybug to her knees, and imobilizing her arms. She glared with tears gathering in her eyes as Copy tossed the remote away and undid the rest of his suit. Ladybug stared in horrified apprehension as Copy slowly and methodically began to undo the belt that held back a large bulge, very prominent in the skin tight material.

Marinette gasped as the belt dropped to the floor, freeing the Akuma's cock, which flopped out of the suit, and fell down, slapping itself down on her face. Ladybug felt her legs quiver as she was forced to inhale the musk of the large phallus. And goodness was it large. Despite the situation she was in, ladybug couldnt help but wonder if her real partner was as large as this, or perhaps Adrien as well.

She was brought out of her wonderment when Copy took his member and began to lightly smack it against her face, clearly enjoying the sight of her face nestled next to his cock. If she wasn't so frightened, Marinette was certain she would have told him to cut it out. She was on the verge of doing so anyway despite her position, when Copy gripped her jaw open, and pressed his cock head to her lips.

"Now love bug, I dont want any biting, ok? Copy Chat sounded as he began to slide his dick into her open orifice. At the feeling of her teeth grazing his member he grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him. " **Or else**." He threatened.

Marinette felt the tears in her eyes begin to slowly drip down her cheeks as the Akuma began to slowly stuff the rest of his dick into her open mouth. She felt her self gag as he began to reach the back of her throat. She let out a small breath when he didn't begin to go hard off the bat, but her relief was short lived.

"Go on and take a nice deep breath bug. I wouldnt want you to pass out before we get to the main event. Copy said as he ran a clawed hand through her hair. Marinette sent a death glare up at her rapist through tear stained eyes, but did as she was told, taking a deep breath through the nose. Copy Chat chuckled, ruffleing her hair before beginning to pull her further down his shaft. "There we go, good girl."

Copy Chat began to thrust his member slowly in to his captives mouth, small portions of saliva cling to his shaft. He let out a pleasured sigh as he felt her mouth move around him. The warm feeling was heavenly but he believed it could be even better. Gripping her hair copy cat began to shove Ladybugs head along his dick, faster and rougher before, giving her a evil look.

"C'mon my lady, you can do better than that. Use your tongue, suck me off!" He ordered. For a moment he thought he would have to do something to force her to comply, but then he felt the heroines tongue begin to work the underside of his cock, and her cheeks staring to hollow as she sucked as he orders. The sound of light slurping and sucking began to fill the room along with the soft clinks of the chains moving as they held ladybug captive, forcing her to be subjected to this abhorrent fate.

Copy Chat grinned down at Ladybug, loving the look on her face, a glare full of malice and ire adorning her tear stained face, droplets still falling uninhibited down her hollow cheeks before reaching her chin and dripping of her face. Her hands still pulled to the floor, causing we to be unable to wipe them from her face. Her eyes were almost rolled all the way back to look at him, as the beautiful sky blue iris's glistened with tears, and her cheeks were pulled inward at her efforts to suck on the shaft shifting in and out of her mouth. Copy Chat smiled as he pulled on her raven black hair, forcing her to take him down. 

Copy Chat let out a content sigh, feeling close to the edge, before giving a manic grin, and picking up pace. He wanted to have little more fun before moving in to the main event. Ladybug's eyes widened and glanced down at his cock in surprise as she found her face burried in the wild blonde mess of pubes at its base. One moment Copy Chat was going a nice easy pace, the admittedly deplorable act, hadnt been giving her to much trouble. She could breath through most of the blow job, and while annoying, Copy Chat hadn't caused her any true physical pain. But not had changed. With no warning he had taken her by the hair, and switched pace from easy cock warming mouth only blow job, to full on throat fucking. 

Ladybugs tears fell anew, faster and harder, much like the the brutal pace Copy Chat had begun to use as he thrusted his hips savagely, shoving his member down Ladybug's throat, using his claws buried in her midnight locks to shove her further down his dick till her nose met his pelvis and his balls smacked against her chin. 

Copy Chat let his head fall back in ecstasy as he listened to the wet noises of protest made by ladybug. *glurk, slurp, hurlk* pure symphony. 

After a good long while of fucking her throat sore, Copy Chat felt his orgasm coming up, causing him to hold Ladybugs face directly up against his groin, her lips falling down the shaft to hit the base of his cock, her eyes rolling back from the lack of air, as Copy Chat's fluttered close and his teeth gritted as he began to spill into the heroine's throat, his sperm falling straight down into her stomach. He held her there for a moment longer, cumming down her gullet, before letting out a deep sigh and letting the bug up for air.

Ladybug slid off his cock slowly, delirious from the rough pulling and shoving as well as the lack of air. She coughed and sputtered for a moment as the imposter stood above her with his member still standing tall and proud. After regaining a semblance of herself she glared back up at the villain, sending a shiver down his spine, but not for any of the reasons she hoped. Copy Chats dick gave a slight twitch at the sight of this woman at his knee's, her tear filled eyes shooting a glare at him, her chest rising and falling rapidly from exertion, and the finishing touch of a drop of his cum still on the edge of her lips. 

Neither of them moved, staring the other down as they watched to see what the other might do. A watery glare meeting a condescending smirk. Finally Copy Chat moved. He bent over pressed a hand to ladybug's shoulder, pressing her back and forcing her to lay down. Her eyes shot wide, filled with dread and tears as it hit her what he was trying to do.

"Wa-wait, please, d-don't, h,hold on a sec-!" Ladybug struggled against the chain binding to no avail as her captive pushed her onto her back, the chains on her arms kept her from fighting off the assailant, and the chains on her legs kept her from properly closeing them. Her face was adorned with horror as he let out a chilling laugh that in no way belonged to her goof ball of a partner, accompanied with a malicious grin that shook her to the core, which if possible, worsened the feeling in her core that came with the knowledge of her impending fate.

Marinette let out a sob as Copy Chat forced her legs apart fully, and slid down between them till his dick was nestled against her core. Ladybug tryed to look anywhere but down but couldn't help but be drawn back when he began to use his fingers to slowly rub her clothed entrance, slowly pressing and rubbing trying to get her ready. Marinette let out a gasp as he stroked her clot through her suit, applying preasure to the spot making her already weak legs give out entirely. The Akuma grinned and began to attempt rip open her costume with his claws only for nothing to happen. Both party's blinked as he tryed once more yet again to no avail. Hope swelled in Marinette's chest at his blunders, but it was quickly when Copy Chat pressed his right hand to her core and muttered "Cataclysm." 

Marinette let yet another heartbroken sob and renewed her efforts to free herself from the chains as a sizable hole formed in her suit over her entrance. The only hope left in her was that the next five minutes passed quickly. 

Copy Chat stared at Ladybugs pussy in wonderment and joy. Finally, she would be his, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. Taking his middle and for finger, Copy Chat pressed his fingers slowly into the pink entrance of the hero, ignoring her sobbing pleas for him to stop. His claws caused her some discomfort at first, but she grew used to it after a moment or ao3 of him wiggling and thrusting his them within her. Copy Chat gripped her by the jaw to force her to look at him as he pulled his fingers out.

He lined himself up to her entance as he spoke. Y'know, I would have liked to play with you a little more, but this little suit of yours has made things difficult. Oh well, at least we'll get whats important done." He finished as he began to push the head of his member into her entrance. Still gripping her face, he pulled her into a kiss as he slip inside her. She tasted salty from her tears and her entrance put up some resistance as he pushed slowly inside. But she gave way soon enough, letting him slowly shift into her till he was almost to the base of his cock. He tuned out ladybugs crying as he began to shift back and forth, slowly, and methodically, trying to gauge her reactions. For a good long while, she didnt seem to react to much, her light sobs being the only noises that left her which frustrated Copy Chat greatly. That was until he decided to pick up speed. It wasn't a stark contrast like when he was pushing him self down her throat, he was still going a reasonable pace he felt, but it seemed to be enough, as his vigor elicited an unintended moan of pleasure from Ladybug.

Ladybug tryed clapping her hands over her mouth at the noise she made only to be met with the clanking of chains and her hands only making it to Copy Chats shoulders. He laughed at her obvious embarrassment much to her mortification, and bent down to nibble at the small portion of neck that wasnt covered by her suit. This elicited more gasps from the girl, from both the light nibbles and the ever quickening pace that Copy Chat was picking up. While tears still fell, and she let out the occasional sob, she had mostly stopped crying, and having resigned herself to her fate, began to let any noises of pleasure fall past her mouth without thought of correcting them. 

It felt good. She hated that it felt so good. This wasn't how her first time was supposed to happen. Her first time should have been with Adrien, after a long day of spending time together, after a evening of laughing at each others jokes, flirting over a wonderful dinner, in a soft silk bed littered with candles and flower petals with the love of her life. Not like this, with some half baked wannabe of her partner and friend, not chained to the ground in some strangers hide away art studio. So why then, in this dreadful mans arms, bound and raped, did this feel so unreasonably good?

"Ah, aah, oooh, oh, aah, OH!" Ladybug was losing her train of thought as Copy Chat thrusted into her again and again, harder and faster than each of his previous movements. The sound of their suited skin slapping together, and his balls smacking against her as he dove in deep, grew louder and louder, filling the room. Copy Chat had slowly shifted to lay on top of her, putting her into a mating press she had no hope of escaping. He loved noises she was making. Finally he was making her feel what he felt every time he looked at her. Want, and Pleasure. He let lose a few happy grunts and growls of his as he delved into her balls deep.

Marinette had done her best to drown out the world, empty her thoughts to make this situation more bearable. But Copy Chat's quick and edged,

"I'm so close, Ladybug!"

Had her mind rushing a million miles a minute. She wasn't ready to be a mother. Especially not with a man who definantly wouldnt remember fucking her silly as an exact duplicate of her swashbuckling partner. She opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was

"Ooooh, fuuuh, haaah, noooh, OOH!"

As the Akuma slammed into her harder and more erratically, caused her to inch towards climax her self. Her tears begun to fall again, as he whispered into her ear, "lets cum together _My Lady._ " He then bit her earlobe causing her to let out a squeak, before burrowing his face into the crook of her neck and going all out. Ladybug let out a long screaming moan as she felt his clawed hand start to rub furiously at her clit as his hips began to blur, cock pumping into her at ferocious speeds. Marinette cryed out as she peaked, an unwatned orgasm wrenching through her body. The constricting wall of her pussy strecthing around him, caused Copy Chat to let out a deep groan as it gave him the push he needed to cum. Ladybug felt the hot white sperm spill into her, filling her up as Copy Chat gave a few more thrusts, slow, but hard, to let her milk him the rest of the way. He lay on top of her for a moment, breathing in heavily, still buried inside her. Finally after a good long moment of nothing but the noise of ladybugs short sniffles to keep them company, Copy Chat peeled himself off of ladybug, pressing a deep kiss to first her lips, and then to her temple, he sat up. He stared down at their crotches, which were still connected and grinned before giving another teasing thrust into marinette, and then pulling out.

Copy Chat stretched as he stood up, leaving Ladybug on the floor, face wet with tears and saliva, and a pussy full of his seed. Copy Chat grinned down at his work before looking down at his ring. "Not even a minute left. How lucky are we, my lady?" He muttered down at the girl. She made no move to answer. He chuckled. "Well I think I'll just go and recharge for round two." He stooped over and undid the chains holding ladybug. For a split second ladybug thought of attacking, taking him by surprise. But when she tried to move, her legs were complete wobbling messes and her arms werw no better than noodles. She had no fight in her, so she made no effort to fight off Copy Chat as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"C'mon my lady. I think you could use a shower." Copy Chat laughed as they left the studio, with the public having no idea what happened to their heroine.


	3. Felix x Ladybug (dubcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug finally has adrien all to her self. But is thst really him?

There was a lot on ladybugs mind before she had rescued Adrien. Things like, how the were three Akuma's, who all happened to be her close friends, running around at the same time? Or the mire pressing questions of why they had recieved a video of some fake Adrien (she refused to believe that was really Adrien) telling them they were all basically worthless nobody's? But as she touched down on the roof to ask Adrien about what had been going on, her mind went from full to the brim, to completely blank, as she turned ask Adrien if he was all right, she felt something touch her butt. No, not touch, _grab,_ some _one grabbed_ her butt and was now fondling it roughly. Ladybug's eyes shot toward Adrien who was wearing an unrepentant grin. 

Marinette was shocked, why was Adrien acting like this today? She was about to tell him to back or shout at him or something, but then Adrien crashed his lips against hers. Marinette paused eide eyed as she felt Adrien's lips caress against hers, and she stopped thinking about why he was acting so strange. The only the thoughts going through her mind were large amounts of high pitched squealing and even more of ?!? 

Adrien was kissing her. Adrien Agreste, the love of her life and subject if all her fantasies was kissing her in such a steamy way she felt her legs weaken, which may explain why her arms looped around his back and neck. For support. Yes. Support. She felt Adrien grin into the kiss as she began to loop her fingers into his hair. Marinette sighed ad he deeped the kiss and began to shuffle so that she had to walk backwards to keep up. She wasn't sure what was going on till she felt the wall of the hotel roof they were on hit her back it a way that might of hurt slighty were dhe still a civilian, but as she was now, felt nothing. What she did feel was one of Adrien's hands drift from her hip, up her side and cup around one of her breasts.

Ladybugs eyes shot wide open to ask again what in earth he thought he was doing, but any thoughts of stopping him field her mind when she saw his beautiful veridian eyes staring at her with a gleam that made her knees go week.

"Do you mind?" He asked as his hand shuffled over her chest, briefly making contact with her nipples that were hardening under the suit.

"N, Not at all~." Ladybug responded with heavily lusty eyes and a tone that told Adrien that she didn't really understand what she was agreeing too, but it didnt stop him from taking a second hand and using it too to roughly grope at the heroines chest, which caused her to squeak quietly, not unlike a caught mouse.

Felix smiled to himself. This was all to easy, even the heroine of Paris couldnt resist his namby pamby smarmy little cousin, or his wildly rougish charm. Though the fact that she had recieved him so easily had him considering changing plans. After all its not every day you get to bed a super hero, while he can mess with his dear cousin when ever he's in town. He made up his mind and decided to speed up his little bug catch game.

Ladybug was having trouble thinking as she stared down at the hands that were fondling her chest. It felt a little funny now. His pushing and kneading had been pleasant and tingly but when he started focusing on her nubs she couldn't help but to blush hard and let out a short quite gasp.

She hardly heard Felix's request to speed things up, which she dumbly nodded her agreement to. She was turned around and pressed to the wall, her now stimulated breasts tingling as they were squashed against the bricked surface. She looked back at "Adrien" to see what he was doing when she heard the shuffle of a buckle and a short zipping sound. A quick glance down told her what was happening as "Adrien's" half hard dick was fished out into the open and pressed into the space between her ass cheeks. Her blush had made her as crimson as her suit as she relised what was happening and began to ramble to Adrien about how it was "too soon int their relationship" and how she'd "at least like to lose her first time in a proper bed, but she cut her self off as Felix pressed his large phallus into the gap between her thighs. Ladybug glanced down beneath her to see the head and a small portion of his shaft peak out underneath, rubbing right up against her. She could feel a hand cup her breast but didn't notice the phone camera being held above them now recording the events now transpireing. Ladybug sucked in nervous air as she felt Felix's cock begin to slide back and forth against her, riding against her opening. The combination of his short thrusts teasing her as well as his hand on her breast was very pleasant and she let her self get lost in the sensations, letting her head fall and eyes close. After a while, the pairs breaths grew labored as they edged closer to pleasure, Felix's dick rubbing right up against ladybugs clit and entrance, causing her to beging to leak profusely from how turned on she was, not that Felix could tell as she was still fully suited. Although felix himself was feeling it himself as the open space between Marinettes thighs while large enough to squeeze through easily, provided good pressure. Finally Felix decided it was time, and shifted his phone from one hand to another and aimed it at her rear. Taking the other he pushed Ladybug's legs further apart so he could have access to her entrance. He and ladybug seemed to realise at the same a problame. 

"Hold on Adrien I'm not sure how we'll be able to- eep!" A small smack to her butt and she was quite again as Felix began to you with her entrance experimentally. To his delight, pressing a finger to her entrance with some force allowed it to begin to sink in, causing the heroine to moan lowly, the suit stretching to accomadate the intrusions. So with out delay Felix resumed his position, giving a a hard spank to Ladybug's rear on his way back up causing her to let out another surprised " _eep!_ "

Felix fit his dick against her entrance and began to maneuver his way inside her. Ladybug took one of her hands of the wall and bit her index finger as she felt the love of her life slowly impale her on his rather sizable dick. Soon his shaft was about half way in, and going still farther although now with some trouble. Ladybug to deep shallow breaths as she felt herself slowly fill up with Felix's girth as she glanced back at him before when he began to pull back. She was confused to he thrusted. The little amount of force carried him deeper inside her and after a few repeats and pauses, he was all the way in. Ladybug pressed a hand to her lower abdomen, a small bulge protruding from her normally flat stomach bot h surprised and pleased her. "Adrien" was apparently bigger than she thought. Huge even. Her mind promptly shut off as her lover begun to thrust. And nothing like his previous motions, which were short, soft, and purely for the purpose of fully sheathing himself with in her, rather in contrast, his thrusts were now long, hard, and fast, meant for Fucking.

It felt different than sex with other girls, Felix noted. Maybe it was the suit stretching to let him inside. The suit felt much the way he'd always imagined a condom might feel, if he'd ever bothered using them. It wasnt bad by any stretch though. Ladybug was accomadating his vast size so much more easier than most girls did. If he'd began going as hard on them as he had with ladybug out of the blue like here? He was pretty sure all of his previous conquests would have begun to sob in pain. But the only crying ladybug was doing was crys of pleasure sining him praises as he slammed into her, balls deep, repeatedly.

Ladybug gasps as she is pressed further into the wall as Adrien's pace changes completely. It shocks her at how brutal his pace is, as she feels her self being forcefully pushed onto her tip toes, as her body is almost raised off the ground. The loud slapping of her slick suit against his abdomen is filling her ears and she thinks she hears shouting until she realises that its her own voice thats being force out of her. "Oh! Ooh' A~drien, Adrien, please, god, _OH!_ " Felix smirked as Ladybug began to cry out at his skill. Most girls couldnt handle his speed or size so well right off the bat, so he supposed she wasn't a super hero for nothing. He delivered a few more smackes to ladybugs ads, each earning a loud blissful moan, as he increased his speed even more, seeing just how much the miraculous Ladybug could take. It turned out quite a bit. By the time he'd successfully reduced her to tears, he had become convinced that she could feel no pain. 

Marinette had no idea anything could feel so good. She had always thought that she would want to have her first time a romantic candle lit affair complete with love making. But here and now she decided that this absolute brutality was the only way for her. It was so addictive, the way he slammed into insides so hard, the loud slapping noises that accompanied the motions, the way her ass cheek burned every time he brought his hand down on it with smack. "God, this is sooo _**good~**_." She thought as Felix practically tried to turn her inside out. 

Ladybug was confused when he stopped for a moment but smiled brightly as she heard the ruffling of clothes. Felix had begun dripping sweat with the effort of keeping up his thrusts power and speed, so he'd decided to shed his clothes. He then gripped ladybug shoulder and turned her around. She looked at him blearily as if she was having trouble processing what she saw. He didn't wait for her to come back around to her thoughts as she might stop having so much fun, so he slammed her hard against the wall and shoved his mouth against hers, shooting his tongue into her mouth, and moving his hand to her thighs, picked her up so she was suspended in air above his cock, mostly supported by the wall. 

This was fine, Ladybug decided. Her legs were about to give out anyways and she longed to see her Adrien's gorgeous face. She met his kiss in kind, pressing back into him as hard as she could, pausing only when she felt him lower her back onto his cock. She grpaned ecstatically as he filled her once more and unlike the first time, he shot into her balls deep right away and began his pace where he left out. Felix could feel her scream into his mouth, could feel the salty tears of euphoria on her face. "Good this girl is the fucking best." He thought as she slammed her hips back down as best she could from her position. Felix made sure to shift her weight so she could be held up by the wall, and made sure to capture their embrace on the camera he'd been using to film. Who knows, maybe he'll send it to his cousin when he's finished. 

Ladybug was going to cum. She could feel the heat rising in her abdomen, as she gripped onto Felix's shoulders for dear life as he rocked into so hard she felt she might shoot off into space. She could vaguely feel Felix's hands digging into her ass cheeks as her gripped her tightly, could feel that her hair had come lose a while ago and her raven locks were now jumping around eagerly as she bounved on Felix's cock, and she barely registered the fact that he was holding his phone camera right at their faces as she sobbed into his mouth. But none of it really registered. All that she cared about was Adrien's cock, crashing up into her, vigorously hitting every sweet spot, every part of her she'd never dream could make her feel like she'd died and gone to heaven. Her eyes felt like they might roll back into her skull as she felt Felix pull back from their kiss and bite at her ear, takeing her miraculous into his teeth and toying with it. 

Felix grinned as ladybug shouted in warning of her orgasm. As luck would have it, he'd been holding his back for a good long while. But he had one more thing he wanted to do. He dropped ladybug to the ground. Ladybug tumbled to the ground as if she had no bones in her legs, but she didn't seem to mind that. What she did seem to mind was that her orgasm was cut off. She whined petulantly till she felt Felix get down on his knees behind her and slam back into her. Ladybug shouted for joy and slammed back against her lover with super human strength and agility, attemtping to bring back her coming orgasm. And it did in full swing. Just as she felt her self avout to cum, Felix leaned over her back, took her face by the jaw, and forced her took forward. She vaguely understood his muffled order to "Smile for the camera, Baby!" So she let out an absolute manic grin towards the phone that had been shoved in face, her reflection stared back at her, a girl covered in sweat, wild black hair in her eyes, fsce covered in sweat, and bits of saliva were sitting around her wide grinning lips. She **_Loved_** it. Finally her orgasm shot through her body like a bolt of electricity and her arms could no longer hold up her front. Ladybugs face fell into her folded arms, muffling her screams of " _ **OOOOOOH, HOOOLY FUUUCK YEEEEESS~!!!**_

Felix bit his lip hard to keep down his own orgasmic shot. Letting out a long hard groan he took Ladybugs hips and as hard as he could shot his hips forward one last time. He sighed in relief as he began to empty the contents if his testicles straight into her hole, slowly, but surly pumping her full of his hot semen. Felix peeled himself off Ladybugs back, drenched with sweat as he finish his orgasm, shooting the remained seed onto her back. 

Ladybugs senses came back to her a whole fifteen minutes later. Adrien had gone, and she was left alone on the roof. She sat up and looked down at her self. Her hair was a mess and semen was streaming down her legs. There was already a large puddle of the stuff on the ground beneath her. As she tried getting up her legs wobbled and dhe felt her suit still inside her. She pulled at the material around her entrance, causing it to fall back into position. She didn't expect the rest of "Adrien's" semen to shoot out into the already large puddle. She sighed as she attempted to stand, using the wall as support. Glancing around she saw her yo yo some feet away blinking. She hobbled over and listened to Chats frantic messages asking her where she had went. She listened to how he had the akumatized victims tied up. She listened but didn't comprehend. All she could think about, was how tonight she would find Adrien, and have her own way with him as pay back. 

Hours later after finding chat, finally deafeating the Akuma's, finding out that who she had sex with was almost definantly bot adrien but Adrien's cousin Félix Graham de Vanily, and that he was apparently an asshole, ladybug finally made her way to Adrien's home where she found him watching the video of her self and Felix going at it hard. Ladybug grinned when he shot of his seat to open the window for her. She kbew that she hadn't actually had sex with Adrien. But she decided she was going to. She was going to fuck the love of her life, and it was going to be merciless. Adrien's jaw dropped when he heard a knock on his open window and turned to see the very heroine he'd been watching get plowed into oblivion.

"Hey there handsome." Ladybug winked, shutting the window behind her. It was going to be a long long night.


	4. Marinette x Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette feels bad for Nathaniel after he spent his birthday akumatized. It so happens she has the perfect gift for him.

Nathaniel racked his brain, wondering how on earth he wound up in his current position. He hadn't thought much of it when Marinette asked him to come over to her place after school. She told him she felt bad because he'd spent his birthday akumatized, as well as that she hadn't given him his present from her yet. He had told her he was fine but she'd insisted. So after classes he had walked with Marinette back to the bakery. Once they had entered her room together Marinette jumped him. 

Nathaniel had been shocked when she had pushed him up against a wall and shoved her mouth to his. Shocked but not so much that he wouldn't welcome the affection with open arms. The kiss had escalated quickly and before he understood what was happening, Marinette had stripped her shirt and pants, and was tugging at his own shirt in a clear indication she wanted his clothes off as well. The turn of events while shocking, again, were completely acceptable.

Soon both he and Marinette were laying stark naked on her chaise, kissing fervently. It was then that Marinette said she was going to grab something. Nathaniel had assumed she ment condoms or something lime that, and to be fair, a box of condoms was amongst the materials she pulled out from the locked flowery chest, but so was a bottle of lube and a rather intimidating black strap on. 

Nathaniel swallowed hard as Marinette slipped into the toys belt and put a condom over it. She glanced back over at him with an almost malicious grin. "Go on, bend over." She said in a low sultry voice. Nathaniel hadnt seen this coming at all. From how he'd seen Marinette act, he had always assumed she would a the soft and submissive type. There was a reason he had written Marinette as the damsel in distress in his comic books. But between her active roll in deakumatizing him and her clearly turning out to be a power top, he was going to have change his whole out look on her.

Nathaniel hadn't expected to have Marinette play with his ass before actually taking him but he appreciated it. It felt alot nicer than he thought it would. If Nathaniel was being honest, he'd always wondered how it'd be to be on bottom. Well, now that he was, he had to admit it wasnt bad. Marinette licking and prodding at his hole felt rather nice actually.

And then Marinette sat up, and pressed the heavily lubed toy to his entrance. "Relax, it'll make it much easier." Marinette spoke into his ear. Nathaniel did his best to keep relaxed, but couldnt help clenching up slightly in slightly apprehensive anticipation.

And thats how Nathaniel found himself in his crush's house, getting plowed face first into her chaise as she pounded the large black toy into him. After the initial pain and slow pace he found himself really enjoying the sensation. It had taken a bit, but marinette had worked up to a steady pace that worked for them both. Nathaniel had buried his face into the cushion as he felt Marinette grip his hips to pull him upwards into her thrusts. 

The lube had helped a lot, making it far easier to quikly maneuver the toy inside him, the thrusts driving him further to the edge of an orgasm. Nathaniel vaguely heard Marinette chuckle behind him, calling him cute, but all he could pay attention to was the pleasure burning in his gut. His face was almost as red as his hair, and turned an even deeper scarlet as Marinette flipped them around so he could ride atop her as she lay on the chaise in his place.

Nathaniel let him self work up a rythem, faster even than what Marinette had subjected him to. The fast pace drew sharp breaths from the artist as his ass smacked against Marinette loudly. Nathaniel could feel the toy pressing right up against his prostate, cauding his head to feel light with the electric feeling of the nerves being pressed against. He barley registered Marinette's hand pulling him by the hips encouragingly. It didn't take to long after that for Nathaniel to let out a long low groan as he came. He slumped up against Marinette, her breasts squishing against his chest. 

Marinette rubbed his chest telling him how good he was and proud she was that he could take her whole toy. But Nathanial was barely listening as he pulled himself of her. Marinette kissed him goodbye one he redressed and left the bakery. It felt weird to walk, but he felt pretty good if a little sore. He'd have to remember to thank Marinette for showing him how good taking could be once he's come down from cloud nine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is a little short. This is my first time writing pegging, so this is more of an experiment than anything. Any tips for pegging or anything similar would be appreciated.


	5. Adrien x Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette thinks Adrien is at a photo shoot. Little does she knoe that fashion is the last thing on Alya's and Adrien's minds.

"Where are you going?" Marinette asked curiously seeing her boyfriend slipping on his shoes and jacket, clearly heading out. Adrien turned around to look at her.

"I'm going to a photo shoot. Apparently they messed up with the footage and they need me to come in for a redo. I probably wont be back until late tonight." He said quickly. Adrien appeared to be in a bit of a rush so Marinette kissed him on the cheek and headed back upstairs to continue her work on her portfolio.

But as Adrien took the car an began driving, he didn't take the same turns as yesterday. Rather he went in the complete opposite direction. He drive for a ways through the city before coming to a stop at a familiar apartment. As he parked and began the walk to the door, said door flung open, revealing Adrien's bodacious friend Alya Césaire who stood with a hand on her hip and a raised brow.

"Took you long enough. Traffic?" She questioned ad he approached.

"Marinette" Adrien stated simply, shrugging.

Alya let out a small him, nodding and closed the door behind Adrien as he stepped inside the house. Adrien shed his jacket and shoes as they walked into the living room. Once inside Adrien stood in front of the couch, poised to sit down, but instead was pulled by Alya into a embrace. He was flush against her, her breasts pressing against his chest as she tugged his head down to kiss her fervently. Adrien responded in kind by pulling her closer to him by gripping her butt tightly. They continued to kiss and press against each other, letting the other feel their partner up. Adrien fell back onto the couch, Alya sitting splay legged in his lap as she began to unbutton her shirt. Adrien wasted no time in tugging off his own shirt. They continued their embrace once both parties had their tops removed, excluding Alya's bright turquoise bra, which by the looks of it, belonged to a whole set of lingerie.

Adrien smiled against Alya's lips as he pressed her down and to the side, forcing her to lay across the couch with her legs spread, his own body resting atop hers. Alya began to slide the tight jeans she wore down her beautifully smooth legs as adrien stood up, fussing with his own belt and zipper. Once Alya had tissed the pants behind the couch, leaving her in her beautifully intricately designed lingerie, and Adrien stood proud in his short pitch black boxers which were working double time to contain a rather prominent bulge, Adrien spike again.

"So, do you want an easy ride, or are we going for a tougher approach today?" He questioned, toying with the waist band of his shorts. Alya grinned and bent over the side of the couch, granting a perfect view of her full, rotund, beautiful ass, while she opened the small cabinet that sat next to her couch. No one ever played the cabinet anymind. By the looks of it, it came with the set of couch and coffee table. Something more for deceration more than actual storage. But it happened to contain some of Alya's and Adrien's more favorite toys. Abd the message was received loud and clear when Alya resurfaced holding a bunch of thin red cord rope. Adrien grinned maniacally.

It took a while to tie her up, but I was worth stripping her of her beutiful underwhere and watching her squirm and wriggle against the binding. Adrien didnt play dom to often with either Alya or Marinette, as they had such domineering attitudes. But sometimes, Adrien liked to see the mighty fall, and the best place to fall was on his cock.

Alya breathed hard as Adrien pulled around at the cords binding her hands and feet. They had a safe word but they rarely needed it when just binding the l wrists and ankles. Alya made sure the binding was to tight or biting and then gave Adrien the go ahead. In turn Adrien hoisted her into his lap, letting his sit atop his arousal and letting himself feel her for a moment before starting. 

He began by massaging her breasts, pressing his hands against the mounds and pressing them around. He played with them for a good long while, jiggling, shaking, massaging, and pinching, working Alya up. Alya let out soft breaths and hisses as he moved his palms along her chest, coming close to but never really touching her nipples. She knew he would get there, but Adrien liked to take his sweet time. But that didnt stop her from pining for it. They'd played this little game enough that Alya knew that asking or even begging him to touch her would have him putting off the contact for even longer, so she sat and geared it.

Her patience was rewarded when he finally dragged his hands slowly from the top of her breasts downwards till reaching the smaller protrusions. Once there he lightly pinched at them, moving them arond slightly in his fingers grip. Alya's instinct wad to try to bite at her forefinger, but as her hands were tied at the moment, she opted for her lip instead. She held back her gasps and squeaks as Adrien flicked and pinched, squeezed and pulled at her nipples. 

Adrien grinned. It was always amazing to see the infallible Alya Césaire holding back her wonderful little moans, but it was time for something more.

Adrien raised alya up for just a second, quickly tugging down his waistband allowing his dick to flop out into the open air. Alya grinned when he pressed her back down letting his dick slide right up between her closed legs, resting against her pussy.

Adrien kissed her neck deeply as he kicked off his boxers the rest of the way, causing his cock to grind against her. Alya shuddered in excitement. Adrien again took her breasts in his hands and began put his own markings into the crook of her neck. Alya groaned.

And then Adrien began to thrust, his dick sliding against her entrance, teasing and stinulating her. Alya let her head fall back as Adrien continued his minstrations, worshipping her body as he marked what was his. Alya ground against him as she felt his rod flush against her, pushing her lips apart but never going in. This went on for some time. Adrien seemed intent of trying to get her to her peak without penetration, and it was agonizingly slow. But it was defiantly working. Along side his ongoing pinching and pulling at her nipples and his soft bites at her neck, he was going to drive her crazy.

Alya's hair had fallen into disarray as she was consistently tossing her head back or forward on instnct every time Adrien moved in a particularly pleasurable way. Her breathing was hard and her skin had flushed. Adrien cuaght glimpses of her beautiful full lips, thrown apart in gasping cries, so he decided to give her some mercy. He slid a hand down of her beast and down to her clit. Alya made a noise between a gasp and a short shriek. Adrien caught her face and turned to towards him where her caught her lips in a kiss. He could feel her gasping breaths intermingled with his low huffing ones.

Adrien had picked up pace significantly, the head of penis was now hitting just below her clit as his hand made vigorous strokes around it. Alya was having trouble now. She was close. She moaned hard into Adrien's mouth before pulling back with a pop, as she began to plead.

"Oh~, oh baby please, I'm so close, in right there, just a little more baby." She cried out loudly. Finally Adrien gave a few more thrusts and let his hand come into contact with her clit.

" _OH!_ " 

Alya through her head back against Adrien's chest once more as she came, her eyes wet, her entrance pulsing hard.

Adrien grinned. He loved teasing her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun. I feel it might be a bit short though.


End file.
